Reo Vantas
"Life is like a riddle, It's full of tricks and hard to solve sometimes but when you solve it, You'll feel so good about it that you could even die happy." Nickname: Re Age: 14 Birthdate: 26th December 1999. Hometown: London, England. Oddities: BiPolar . Personality Reo is a fairly weird girl who is always too cheerful for her own good. A naive girl who is a genius and accelerating very fast to high-school, She thought that the people at the same level as her is underestimating her, Thus making her accelerate a few years to high-school. Is very easy to be provoked and rather a hot-headed little BAMF who only does hacking and plays around with her friends, Barely takes academics seriously. She is rather bad-mouthed, Sometimes can be sweet and sometimes can be rude/tipsy or anything else because she suffers a BiPolar syndrome. Reo has a strong-love for dubstep and sick-beats, And you can also see she has a collection of Smuppets (as seen in Homestuck.), She also loves web-comics, Animes, and FanFictions. Just like an ordinary fangirl is, But she is not just an ordinary girl which she expected to be, Mostly she always kept distance from anyone in the past because of her powers. While in her 2P! She is a quiet girl, an introvert and is always too damn clever for her own good. She is quite pessimist in this personality, and a logical person unlike her 1P! self who is an immature little shit girl. In her 2P! mode or the so called; Ore, Hates everything her 1P! self loves/likes. Ore is rather possessive over her precious things/persons, and rarely even smile. Appearance As seen in the picture, She has a fair skin and green eyes with black slightly long black hair. Her height is 153 cm while her weight is 41 kg. Is often seen with a white collared long-sleeved upper and the sleeves are rolled until her elbow with a green badge on her left-side, And a unattached white belt around the upper with some pockets, She also wears a dark blue-ish skirt that goes up her knees with some black socks and brown boots that is tied up. Relatives '- Jared 'Jarvan' Vantas - Deceased/Missing' '- Rossy Vantas - Deceased' '- Coolkid Android - Alive' Background She is from a rich family, Previously living in Alternia but her Dancestor said it is dangerous for her to live there anymore, She was still 10 at the moment but understood since her maturity level is very high. Soon she is sent to the earth and is taken to the Orphanage, For 2 years straight she goes to an Elementary school and is still confused at it since in Alternia there are no such things as school and the teaching method is very strange for her, But manage to get adapted to it for 2 months and quickly learned things. She is a strange girl for the students there, Since she didn't look like she came from earth, She was a Truman (Half-troll, Half-human) and has this little nice nubby (rounded) horns, And this is why the cause that she got bullied by the students there. When she is in the 6th grade, She was away from her home for a couple of days because a camping event that her school provided. The night before she went home, She woke up to a sound of roaring. A bear's roar, She was too scared to move from her tent. She could hear female and males screaming, Whether young or old she doesn't pay attention, After a few hours of trying to hold in to scream, Choke on her sobbing, trying her best to not make a single sound, and crying a lot. The bear's footsteps was suddenly gone, Luckily her tent was the supply tent since no one really wanted to pair with her. She tear open the tent's curtain slowly, Clasping her mouth over the sight she sees. It was a blood-bath. Puddles of blood and scattered flesh was everywhere in the base-camp. She quickly reach for her bag, Putting what's important there. Upon walking out of her tent, The sun was already up a little. Looking around the teacher's tent to found a walkie-talkie near. She quickly snatch it, Requesting for help immediately from her school. As soon as the medical teams and what-not arrived, She was brought to a theraphist. The tragedy rolls over her again at the 7th Grade, It was just a silent and happy winter night. She was cradled on her Nanna's lap, It was almost Christmas after all so her Nanna came. But her parents couldn't make it for someone unknown reason. When it is finally Christmas, Her Nanna left for some grocery shopping. The door-bell ring, She peek over the hole on the door to find no one. As she opens the door there's a sack. Like a santa sack that is labeled; "Present for Reo Vantas." neatly. As she opens the sack, This is where the horror came; It was a sack with her parents' head and another detached organs. She quickly closes the sack, Because of the smell that is so disgusting and choking upon her own sobs; She puked right on the spot. One of the maid saw this, Then she was quickly brought into a theraphist. After she got into middle-school, Her horns became much-much smaller and is hidden in her hair, this is when everything changes; The teacher noticed her unusual intelligence to learn faster and is very smart, She got A++ at all her test, This is when she talks to the teacher to accelerate her to high-school. Because one tragic memories she got when she went berserk and can't control her power and is scared to face her friends again. The teachers agreed to this and she went to the 1st grade of Highschool, Which she picked Greenville academy. Favorite Foods, Drink and Activites She loves anything sweets, Especially when someone mentioned Apple Juice or Faygo, Because it's her favorite drinks for eternity as she stated. She is deeply in love with pies and junk foods, But somehow manage to keep her shape even though she rarely excersice. Re is also fond of Asian foods, and Western. She basically eats everything as long as its' edible and tasted good. Her favorite activites is; Hacking, Making sick beats with her turntables, Play games, Listening to music, Sleep, and playing instruments such as Piano, trumpet, and other stuffs. In free-time/class, She usually doodles or read books and doze off because it is tiring being a high-schooler at the age of 14. Supernatural Powers Re has this weird ability to create Effects; Now let me explain about Effects. It is a power that can make things appear in front of you and is real, It is also capable on customizing your body such as making stretchy arms, Rainbow-colored body, and many more. But it can't change clothing. This Effects is created by herself with her Pets, She had 3 of them, Her pets are monster's souls that she has when she was little, Her 3 pets are named, Which is; '- The Witch of Time' '- The Bard of Weather' '- The Heir of Rage' She liked to call her pets and herself a part of the Dark Circus, Her pets each have one powers. The Witch of Time It is a female's soul, She can stop time as Re wishes, But it takes a lot of energy, Using them for too long will be fatal for Reo and can cause death to herself, It is rarely used. The Bard of Weather It is a male's soul, He can make it rain, sunny, windy, and another weather as Re wishes, This doesn't takes a lot of energy, And is not fatal. It is often used. The Heir of Rage It is a male's soul, He can trigger Re's inner power, And can spawn weapons, It is whoever cannot spawn big weapons who's size is bigger than a scythe, This power does not drain much energy but if it spawned too much weapon the damage and the energy drain from her body will be fatal and can cause death. The Effects cannot read someone's mind, Control them, or Kill them. Trivia *Gets the title "Super High School Level Hacker" *In such young ages, She can uses computer and somehow can hack through systems. This is how she becames a Hacker *She can speak any language, Except for Irish. *She has a male-self, His name is Rio as he stated. *She is a self-proclaimed hacker, mangaka, otaku, and a gamer. *Sometimes can be very flirty like wow holy slamma jamma mama, Flirts everywhere. sometimescanbeapervertbecauseauthorwantedtoheheheh *Her screen name in the internet is dangerouslyDoomical. Her quirk in typing is; Perfect grammar. No syntax. no capital in first words and after. Sometimes uses emoticons that included 3 or 9 such as; 9_9, 3_3. Category:Greenville Academy Category:Students Category:Female